Work will be done in three related areas employing a variety of techniques including cell culture and radioimmunoassays: 1.Development of an assay for CRF using cultured rat adenohypophyseal cells. 2. Neuroendocrine studies relating to control of ACTH, TSH and MSH. 3. Thyroid physiology.